The Romantic Soldier
by Sano
Summary: How far will Kurama go to protect Hiei? A songfic using Kurama's image song. Shounen ai, angst and death.


The Romantic soldier

By: Sano

Disclaimer: YYH is the property of Yoshihiro Togashi, Studio Pierrot and all the other people who own YYH.

Note: this fic is shonen ai. So if you don't like the idea of two guys liking each other more than friends then don't read this. This is my first songfic so I'm sorry if this is bad.

*^^*

_Well, a thirsty soul in solitude_

_Well, now let the valor bloom_

*^^*

I stare at him, as time seems to stop. An enormous youkai was barreling toward him with his big claws aiming at his small compact body. 

He seems to not have noticed that a youkai was trying to kill him. He was fighting another youkai. Too distracted to navigate his surroundings. I could feel fear creeping up my throat as the youkai came closer.

*^^*

_Quite like a red rose_

_Blooming on the great earth_

*^^*

Hiei was going to be killed if he were hit. I try to warn him by shouting his name. "HIEI!!" I shouted.

He gives his enemy a fatal slash before he turns to me. I try to tell him with my eyes that there was a threat behind him. But it was no use, the youkai was coming closer and he wasn't paying attention.

I gather up my last ounce of strength and run to him for all I was worth. At the last instant, his eyes show a surprised expression as I throw him to the side and use my body as a shield.

*^^*

_Anyone is a soldier fighting for himself _

_Stamp out the pain, search for tomorrow_

_Soldier of love_

*^^*

I feel the claws imbed themselves in my back, and immediately, I feel the unbearable pain filling my body. I give out a pained choke and fall to the ground. I immediately hear Hiei's voice shout out his most fearsome attack.

"JAO ENSATSU KOKURYUUHA!!!!"

I smile as I hear his voice, but it was quickly gone as another wave of pain hit me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as the pain grew until it was blinding me.

*^^*

_Yes, in the dawn of troubled sleepless nights_

_Yes, a new self was born_

*^^*

I hear the youkai's pained scream and all my companions immediately run over to me. Hiei is the first one to arrive. He quickly rips his coat into strips and starts to cover up my bleeding wound.

"Why did you do that, baka?" He whispered.

I attempted a weak smile. "I wanted to protect you…" I trailed off and wince as another wave of pain washed over me.

*^^*

_The morning sun rises from the darkness_

_It spreads in my chest_

*^^*

Kuwabara and Yuusuke arrived and kneeled in front of my bleeding body. "C'mon Kuwabara. We have to bring Kurama to Yukina's quick" They started to lift me but I held up a hand to stop them. 

"No. It's okay…I-I-I-" I stammered. The pain was unbearable and it was hard to speak. "It's okay…It's too late…Yukina can't heal me. Just go an-"

"No!"

The three of us turn to Hiei. He was standing with his eyes brimming with unshed tears. "No!" he shouted in protest. "Kuwabara, Yuusuke" he turned to them. "Lets get him to Mukuro's quickly. She can heal him in the regenerating tank…and-"

"Yuusuke, Kuwabara…can you leave us alone for a while dozo…?" I asked. Yuusuke nodded and kissed my forehead before walking away. Kuwabara did the same and both walked away.

*^^*

_I'm a soldier fighting to defend you_

_Love is certainly the power that brings forth miracles_

_Soldier of love_

*^^* 

"Hiei…" I called out and the koorime was immediately beside me. He held my hand and I gave it an affectionate squeeze. His other hand began stroking my hair and I leaned in to the caress. "Kurama…" He whispered. He opened his mouth to speak more but I shushed him with a finger.

"I want to tell you this now if I don't have another chance…I-I want to protect you so much that I would kill anyone who even dared to hurt you at the slightest…" I trailed off as another spasm ran through my body. "Ai shitteru Hiei…" I said and leaned up to kiss him. Our lips met as he leaned towards me. I sighed contentedly inside. Our first kiss…I pushed away the thought that it may also be our last. We broke apart. And I felt my eyes widen when I saw tears falling from his eyes, from his beautiful red-eyes.

*^^*

_Anyone is a soldier fighting for himself_

_Ride past the pain. Hold on to tomorrow_

*^^*

I brushed them away with my fingers. Some escaping my touch and turning into black tear gems. "No…please don't cry Hiei…" He grabbed my hand and kissed my palm.

"Ai shitteru Kurama…" was the last thing I heard before I let go of his hand.

And life. 

*^^*

I'm a soldier fighting to defend you

_Love is certainly the power that brings forth miracles_

_I'm a soldier _

*^^*

*^Owari^*

*Sniff* my first song fic **and **death fic. 

Please review!!


End file.
